Back on the Same Page
Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: 'Grey sat outside the stables with Shadow curled up against her. Greg, Warren, and Asha were inside. She would’ve joined them, but after what happened, she just wanted some fresh air. Plus, she wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at by now for standing up to Hel. They were supposed to leave to find the Warden, but with all this new information thrown at them…how could they possibly leave now? All in just a matter of hours…they learned about Haddock signing over their souls to Hel…some crazy guy branding Haddock as a slave…and having his guys fight Stonegit… She couldn’t understand it…King Haddock seemed against the idea of handing all their souls over to Hel. What could’ve changed his mind? Then again, it sounded like he was forced into it. What could’ve happened? What was he not telling them? There was only one way to find out. She slowly stood up still a little dizzy from Hel’s little water trick and turned to her dragon. "Come on, girl, I need to talk to King Haddock," she said. The two of them walked to the fortress. After Grey told her dragon to wait right outside, she walked inside and found her way to the throne room. The doors were closed and blocked by two guards. "Excuse me, gentlemen, is the King in there? I need to speak with him." "Oh Thor," the guard scoffed, "someone’s popular today." "Uhh…" Grey said confused. "Hang on," he opened the door and poked his head inside, "sire, there’s someone else to see you." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Send them in," a voice said, trying - but failing - to hide its speaker’s fatigue. "I am available for another audience." 'Grey Bergman: 'The guard stepped aside and gestured his head toward inside the throne room. “Go ahead in, Grey,” the guard said. "Thanks," she said gratefully as she stepped in. As soon as she was inside, the doors closed behind her, and sure enough, there was King Haddock standing there. "King Haddock, sir," she said bowing her head. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Grey," he said. He nodded to her politely in return. "I received your letter which informed me you wished to speak to me. I believe it could be a good idea for the both of us. I am glad to see you here." 'Grey Bergman: '''The girl gave the king a small smile. “I’m glad to see you, too, sir,” she said. “I know I said that we could speak when my friends and I came back, but we got a little…sidetracked as we were leaving, I guess.” She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly cringing slightly thinking back on the events. “So, now just seemed like a good opportunity." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"It works for me as well," Haddock said. With an awkward cough, he asked, "And all your friends are doing well?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Umm…" Grey said as she cleared her throat as well trying to clear away the awkward tension. "Well…physically…yes, but…uh…they had been a little upset…with, well, you know…especially Greg…" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Understandably… and regrettably," the king said. "I hope that may be appeased. Especially for Greg, whom I have certainly seen upset today." That last comment was wry, though not meant to be rude. 'Grey Bergman: '"I will try to talk to him again," Grey said, "but first I want to works thing out here with you. Sir…" She sighed trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say, "I…I know how you feel about Na—Thor-dammit—the Warden, given what she has done in the past, but…I guess…I just want to understand your point of view toward her. And…maybe…I can help you to understand ours, and we can somehow meet in the middle." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Very well." Haddock stepped backwards to sit down. He ran a hand through his hair - avoiding the slavemark - and said, "But please understand that anything I say to you here cannot leave these walls. Do I have your word on that?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded. “Yes, absolutely, sir,” she said. “You have my word. This will not be repeated.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Thank you. I could not appreciate your word for confidentiality more. For none of this is easy to say, and I would not speak of this to just anyone. But you, young and wise as you are, maybe I can trust." His lips twitched briefly in what might have either been a grin or a grimace. It was impossible to say. Either way, the king quieted himself, lost in reflection, face smooth but eyes seemingly quite disturbed. When he did begin explaining, he never looked at Grey, but stared straight forward. "The first day I met the Warden, I did not know it was a demon rather than Tree. But I hated her with a passion nonetheless… she taunted me in the cells of the Grounded Dungeon, and became angered at me so as to choke me, send me to solitary confinement in the second-lowest cell, chain me, and leave me without food for days. That was just the first time we interacted in the Grounded Dungeon. There were many more unpleasant encounters. "You know about Vox. I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt… what the Warden did instead was resume control over Tree’s body and murder a man right in front of me. She took control and possessed people to whom I have been very close… first Treepelt… then Stonegit, all the time grating against my personality and threatening me. "And then she entered me. Entered my body. Forced me to give up control. And… was none too gentle about it.” He paused before admitting, “I felt violated.” He shook his head to clear the thought before moving on in his narration. However, the words he had to say next were none the pleasanter. "I was forced into helpless nothingness while still being conscious. I could feel myself being moved while not twitching a single muscle on volition. And the Warden strutted through my body as though I were a prize to be won. She used my own skin to terrorize the people of the camp…'' my people. Against Akkey. Against Tree. Against ''my wife. I could feel myself choking Mera’s th-th-” He gave up on that sentence. “And it angered me. I sought to lash out and take some control again. She……. stifled….. me…… by giving me physical sensations of my own death, and that of my family….. until I could bear it no more. "None of this is easy to say." And indeed the king looked as though he were about to vomit. "But it is necessary for you, someone who does deserve a promotion in leadership, someone who does have the love of the people, to understand. Someone who could be in danger for your relation to the Warden. You tried to befriend a demon who is not beyond wrecking peoples’ lives, their hearts, their minds… not beyond breaking them and killing them and throwing them away.” He tried to look at Grey for the first time in the entire conversation. “I cannot have you around someone so consistently dangerous and cruel.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey did not say a word as she listened to King Haddock. She noticed how he never once looked at her, but she didn’t bother to try to make eye contact with him. All she could was just listen to everything he had to say, and all of it was just awful. Nalaagura did such horrible things to him. She literally broke him in more ways than one from the inside and outside. She had to admit that it was all the more confusing. When Greg showed her kindness, she didn’t attack him…didn’t possess him…or anything, yet she had little to no problems doing it to Haddock. When he finally finished with his late statement, Grey couldn’t help but think back to what he said during their last conversation. She looked him in the eye and gave a small smile. "…because you’re trying to protect us…from what she put you through," she finally said. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Yes," he said softly. "What she’s done to me and everyone else whose lives have already been impacted. It needs to end." 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey sighed. “I understand…and I really appreciate you telling me all this,” she said. “However…she just makes me more confused. I mean…I’m not saying that I don’t believe you because I do, but…when Greg talked to her…when we all did…she never once attacked us or did anything that she had done to you. She had plenty of chances to do something, yet she never did. It’s…very strange.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Her friendliness could be a ruse, or given for some greater gain," the king warned Grey. "Due to my close mental interactions with her, I know she is not without conscience or sympathies. Still, just because there is a grain of something… non-violent… within her does''not'' mean she is safe. This one amicable conversation between your friends and the demon is no indicator of who she fully is. I feel you are too quick to trust, Grey.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed. “Perhaps, you’re right,” she said calmly. “Maybe I am too quick to trust. I mean, I was one of the people who had no problem with Stonegit taking over and helping your wife after you were taken from us. I didn’t realize until it was too late that it was a mistake. I decided to trust Skye despite him trying to kill me before, but, sir, I am not an idiot…or a fool like you probably think right now. "Like I told you, I was not quick to trust her after Greg told us what he did, and even when we went to talk to her together, I had my sword ready to fight her if anything happened, and I even told Warren and Asha to make a run for it with Greg if anything went wrong while I would hold her off. But the whole time, she never gave me any reason to pull out my weapon. The way she acted did surprise me and make me consider the fact that we were probably wrong, but I’m still on the fence about it, especially after everything you said." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Prudent to consider all the alternatives, I suppose," the king said. "Though do bear in mind the more you interact with the Warden - even if she might have a ‘good side’ - the more you make me uneasy. Do not expect me to be fine with one of my people interacting with the likes of her, even if they say she has been… friendly… even when you had your sword at ready." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey bit her lip. It sounded like he was allowing her and her friends to continue their friendship with the Warden, but at the same time…it sounded like he still didn’t trust them, despite pretty much telling her everything he went through with the Warden. “Sir, please, you have to believe me when I say that it’s not to make you uneasy or to betray you,” she said. “We just…” she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Are pushing your allegiance," the king said, though not meant to be unkindly. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at the king with a stunned look. Then she narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, sir,” she said, “what’s that supposed to mean?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Why did this rebellion begin, Grey?" Haddock asked. "Who were we directly fighting?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Well, Nal—the Warden…the Warden!" Grey replied, "but—" Haddock suddenly interrupted her. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"And at what point did she quit being a threat to the Rebellion? Was it when I was possessed this very month?" 'Grey Bergman: '"Well, no, but Hel said she left, right? So…that has to mean something!" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"It does. It means she at least held her side of…" he cut off before he said '''her side of our bargain. ”It means she may no longer be a direct and immediate threat to us, and we should allow her her space to ensure that nothing provokes her to return.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. It was a blink-and-you-miss-it moment, but she could’ve sworn King Haddock cut himself off. “Her side of…what, sir?” she asked carefully. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"None of your business," he said. "It is personal." 'Grey Bergman: '"With all due respect, that’s not an answer, sir," she said firmly. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Maybe that’s best left unanswered," the king snapped. "I have spoken to you greatly about very personal matters just now… even after that, do not expect me to tell you everything. The details of experiences are for me alone; you know enough to comprehend the situation. You would be good to let this alone.” 'Grey Bergman: 'The brunette sighed in defeat. As boar-headed as he was right now, King Haddock had a point. “You’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t just expect you to tell me everything. All I want is for us to find some common ground and for you to trust my friends and me again, sir.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Grey," Haddock said. "I already do." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey was sure she was hearing things as she looked at King Haddock as if he had grown an extra head. “Y-You…what?” she asked. “B-But…I-I thought…I mean…you said…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I think you have focused so much on seeking to bridge the gap that you have failed to see where the gap is already mended. I still''trust'' you, even if I completely disagree with your position on the Warden and find it honestly rather alarming and disturbing. But I would not have even begun this conversation as I have unless I had some faith in you, Grey, regarding your goodwill, sincerity, and level-headedness.” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey simply stared in disbelief at the king. Now that she was thinking about it, he was right! If he didn’t trust her, then would he have taken the chance to let her into the throne room and talk to him alone about the rebellion’s worst enemy? Most likely, probably not. “I’ve…I’ve never thought of it like that before,” she finally said. “I mean…given what happened when we last talked…it…wasn’t looking good, and I hated the idea of leaving this conversation on bad terms.” She finally looked up at Haddock with a slightly bigger smile. “That really means a lot to me, sir.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I am glad it does," Haddock said. "Now. Unless our last interaction and any remaining ‘bad terms’ soil your considerations on the matter… would you still accept a promotion?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her eyes slightly, hoping Haddock didn’t see her shocked look. She had been hoping that the King would finally trust her and her friends again, but she honestly wasn’t expecting him to offer the promotion again, especially when they clearly disagreed on their views of the Warden. Here they were, he said he already trusted them and offered her the promotion again. He was giving her another chance. She widened her smile and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir," she said confidently, "it would be a great honor." '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Well, then, Lady Bergman of the United Revolutionaries, consider it official." 'Grey Bergman: '"Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!" she said excitedly. "Lady Bergman of the United Revolutionaries…" she repeated it to herself. "I love it! Umm…but…just out of…you know…curiosity, what sort of responsibilities come with that title?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"You report directly to me. Others report directly to you, and you carry out my orders. In situations where I am absolute or unavailable, you take charge of camp. You may act independently under my name, be it in diplomacy or some other event, in accordance to our common goals. You work to the goals of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. During times of strain - which will be many - I will be calling on you for special duties, projects, advice, and meetings. We might even have to have one soon. "Now then. Unless you have any questions, I suppose I should let you back to your day. But thank you for the time, Grey." 'Grey Bergman: '"Okay," she said bowing. "Thank you again, sir. I’m glad we were able to talk things out, and I look forward to working with you." She was about to turn to leave when one more question came to mind. "Sir, I do have…one more question. You say you still trust me, but…what about my friends Greg, Warren, and Asha? Do they still have your trust as well?" 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I believe they are well-intended. Beyond that… regarding my perspective of them and level of trust… give me time." 'Grey Bergman: '"I can accept that. I’m sure with time, you all can mend your bridges…" she smiled, "just like we did." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"I would prefer that, too. Good day, Grey." 'Grey Bergman: '"Good day to you, too, sir." Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Grey Bergman